


Queen

by Relenita



Series: A Lion and a Crow walk into a bar... [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Domme, First Time, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Multi, Persona 5 kink meme, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relenita/pseuds/Relenita
Summary: You could be the King but watch the Queen conquer





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts).



The wheels of the plane finally touch the ground, waking him up. A dim red light shines over his head, they are about to land and Shido feels lead on his mouth. Travelling more than twenty hours isn’t good for him. His body feels as if it's made of stone and tight strings, ready to snap at any second. He changes shoes to his more formal ones, grabs his personal briefcase and walks towards the bathroom to change and refresh himself.

He has a press conference as soon as he arrives to Tokyo and he’s dreading every second of it.

**_27 minutes._ **

Shido grooms his face, applies concealer to his eyebags, puts drops on his bloodshot eyes and brushes his teeth, and in the middle of it, he mentally checks his schedule of the day:

The press conference. Where he needs to address the current agreement with China and Hong Kong for trading and taxes. A personal success if he may admit and if he gains more followers by pure conviction, the better. It will be good leverage the next time the Chancellor tries to undermine his proposals to the Diet. 

Diet Member meeting. He knows a few Representatives want him either out of the House or dead, but Shido takes the utmost care with his image. If they try to intervene he knows it will look more like a group of corrupt politicians tried to sabotage an honest man. He would gaining more support as a victim to the eyes of the public.

Oh, politics.

They won’t move if they want to keep their districts.

Revision of referendum with the Minister of Economy. Kuramoto currently controls the cabinet, but Shido's vote could change the climate of the chamber for his side. He doesn’t trust the old man after what he pulled with his own disciple, Yoshida Toranosuke. If he doesn’t want to end up in Shibuya with white gloves begging for attention, with journalist slandering his name as an insult...

Private meeting with the Prime Minister. A small man so useless the only tie to the Kantei is his connection with the Imperial Family, especially to the third Princess. She has no future in the line of succession of the Golden Throne, but she will have a say in the matters of the country. The Prime Minister is just her puppet.

 And at the end of the day his private meeting with Akechi, a report and a dinner with his youngest supporter.

The young man arrived nine months ago just before the announcement of his new party and the scandal with the false bills, almost destroying his political career. The timing made him suspicious but his investigation cleared all his doubts and so far the young man’s help has been indisputable. Shido needs to hold him close to his heart since the boy has the potential to become the ace in the hole he desperately needs to gain the next election.

It’s a good thing he has Akechi’s sympathy – and more when he looks to those incendiary eyes of his - , but he wants to turn that into pure devotion. What would it take to make the light on them turn into power at his disposal?

“Minister Shido. We arrived” His bodyguard knocks outside the bathroom “Shall I bring the car? Or shall I call for preparations for a press conference in the airport?”

“No. Bring the car. My schedule is full.” Shido applies the aftershave to his face, and exhales. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

_**19 minutes.** _

 

This will be a long day.

* * *

 

If Akechi has to talk to another shadow to gain access to the next corridor he will kill them all. Shido’s Palace is, by definition, a labyrinth. A very detailed map of corridors, security and appearances directly on his face. He has never step on a place like this: Often by now he would meet defenses up, shadows and his costume would change, but he’s still with his high-school uniform and that means only one thing.

_Shido doesn’t see him as a threat._

In the beginning it was good, but it created two problems he didn’t consider as he ventured inside the Palace: The first one is Akechi’s used to destroy Palaces, not dealing with their rulers. So this entire adventure has been him talking with his Father’s subconscious to make him amicable enough to gain entrance and authorization. And it's hard to act pleasant and polite with someone who knows how you are in reality. 

The second however is the most problematic: He hasn’t _seen_ Shido’s Shadow. By this time, the ruler would’ve introduced themselves, taunted him and locked themselves in a far room, waiting for Akechi to destroy everything in sight until they battle. But inside Shido’s Palace, he hasn’t seen the man not even once. He’s not even sure if the voice on the speakers in the Ship’s Hall is actually him or just a recording. Knowing his Father and now careful he is with his tracks, it may be another of his facades to protect himself from any other interference.

So he has to negotiate with an invisible man who watches his every move. And each interaction may change the cognition of his very alert Father and throw every piece of his plan to the trash bin. Hostility towards his shadows will be doubt in their real life interactions.

Fantastic.

Superb.

He really wants to punch Shido.

It’s a good thing the security with the statues of Shido doesn’t activate with him– the first memorial to his persona, to his surprise. For such an egocentric man, he lacks memoirs to his figure or face. It’s plagued with symbols of his new political party and the poster of his supposed election, but there’s nothing else.

Akechi can still remember the macabre Courtroom inside the Director of the SIU and how each paint of the room was himself, following him with his yellowy eyes. The statues of him on each stair. The fountain with himself over the top of a pile of convicts.

Shido’s Palace is formal but cold. Impersonal. It still feels fabricated, as another layer of lies protecting his centre. 

“For fuck’s sake, old man. This is your desire. Show me what you want.” Akechi feels like he’s losing it. The doors opens for him, the silhouettes opening a path in front of him to the pool.

This shadow, dressed as a nobleman, addresses Akechi delighted.

“Akechi! How marvellous to see you! Have you been summoned to the Captain’s Deck? As his right hand man no less!” He’s trying to gain Akechi’s favour. Pathetic.

“Of course. It’s an honor to help the Captain lead this ship to a bright future. We all work to be in his view and serve a purpose. I live to fulfil his wishes” Oh, how he wants to get near his Father. And then get close enough to put his hands around Shido’s throat, but that’s a secret Akechi is happy to keep.

The man clearly envies Akechi’s position, but keeps praising him. “Such a pleasant young man you are! Don’t worry, here you have my access card. Go to the Council Room, the Captain should be there”.

 _Should_ , huh?

"Thank you. I'll be sure to forward your greetings to the Captain. Enjoy your time!" Akechi's smile is more cutting than cute, but he knows how to play this game. No one will call him out as he is Shido's right hand man. He has five keys, enough to access the main room where Shido's Shadow is, but he will be expected as an intruder, as someone who _took_ the cards from the other guests. 

He needs Shido to give him a role inside his Palace. By what his contacts told him no one has seen Shido's Shadow. Not even his confidants inside his own Palace. Strange.

He's still on his high school uniform when he arrives to the doors of the Meeting Room, so he's still perceived as inoffensive or an ally. Akechi sees guards on all the corridor leading to the Meeting Room, all of them never looking at him.

Hmm, he could try out a new approach.

"Excuse me! I need your assistance for something" Akechi directs himself towards the Shadow that looks in charge, showing his keys. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's any chance I can meet with the Captain privately? I must discuss business with him urgently. I have the keys, but I don't want to bother inside."

The shadow looks at him.

"Akechi Goro, am I correct?" it says in a decoded voice. A computerized one? Talk about being defensive.

"Yes. May I require a meeting with the Captain? I need to discuss something with him urgently"  The other shadows get closer. Akechi slowly gets his hand inside his coat, gripping his gun. 

"No problem, you may wait in the private quarters" He knocks on the wall behind him and a door materializes next to him. It has a golden steering wheel on it. "The Captain soon will be free of his meetings."

The Shadow turns the wheel, opens the door and points him to enter. Akechi can notice the eyes of the rest of the guests near the corridor, drilling holes on his back as Akechi bows lightly to the guards and goes through the door to a completely darkroom. He can't make anything inside the private quarters. How careful of his Father.

As soon as the door closes behind him Akechi hears a tick and after five beats, the room illuminates. 

What he sees makes his jaw actually drop: The room is gaudy, red velvet covering the chairs and arm rests. Golden details and lights around the place. A lion statue on each side of the door, roaring protectively, ruby eyes following him. A marble table with decorations and candles. The chandelier bright and elegant above him. And in the middle of the room there's three paintings.

One of Shido in his normal clothes. No cape, no crown, no costume. Just like his Father uses to dress but with yellow eyes.

Then one of his Political Party symbol, the all-seeing eye from United Future.

The third one, however, is a picture of his Mother.

"You have to be kidding me. You have to be _fucking_ kidding me" The painting depicts her younger than he remembers her but with the same eyes and demeanor Mother used to have. She always saw men as tools for her to use, even Akechi himself was one of them to acquire in her interactions with her family as an unmarried woman with child. 

Everything comes at once: 

His mother, with a sweet tone hiding the severity of her meaning.

_"Goro, put your clothes the way I taught you. Dress yourself. Fast, if you please."_

_"Look at them, dancing for me because I laughed at them. Let them see what they want to see, my boy."_

_"Haven't I taught you anything, Goro? Pretend and people will fall at your feet!"_

_"Oh, Goro is such a nice child! Say hi to the Mister. Just like I taught you."_

_"Men are playthings. Learn how to make them dance, Goro."_

 

Akechi is about to mutter "Mom" but he remembers where he is: Inside Shido's head. If his behavior can change how Shido perceives him, then calling that woman as Mother will inevitably reveal that to Shido and his plan will go directly to the trashbin.

Damn it.

He bites his tongue and looks over the painting for clues. He only sees the black hair on a bun his Mother used to have, the blinding smile he inherited. That fragile figure hiding a commanding voice. A petite posture with the deadliest tongue. He cannot believe he would find a picture of his mother of all things inside Shido's head.

_"Well, wait outside. Children aren't supposed to be here. Leave."_

_"Of course, I need to have gold around my finger to be respectable. What a despicable woman your aunt is, Goro."_

_"Head up, jaw straight, eyes where I can see them. Straighten you back!"_

_"Tears are for other people, Goro. Stop it."_

_"Mind your tone. Have some confidence."_

_"If it wasn't for **you** , I would still have him. He would still be mine."_

Mother's snarls are inside his head again. Between a wretched Mother and a corrupt Father, no wonder he came out the way he's right now. Akechi remembers when he saw Mother's corpse on the shower and her suicide letter, blaming him for all of her losses in life. Then his family rejected each tie with him as the son of a disowned woman. Still, the turns of life: She never suspected he would use every lesson she gave him on the man she wanted the most. The irony. She always was a very dominating woman, but to think she will surrender to Shido's influence. A dutiful and pretty lady, a servient woman. Akechi never saw his Mother behave like that.

Maybe Shido succeeded in taming his Mother where her family failed.

Who knows.

As he muses on every possible scenario, the door opens behind him. A guard makes an entrance. 

Akechi strikes his smile, changes his posture. Relaxes his face and eyes.

"Excuse me, but...who is this woman?" His finger rests on his chin as he turns towards the picture. "I have a good memory of the Captain's contacts, and I haven't seen this person on the ship."

The guards answers in the same decoded voice "Of course. She's the Queen. The one who has access to every nook in this ship. The Captain gave the Queen that power. This woman is the one who's currently the Queen."

Currently?

"So, if I get this right, only the Queen has free access?" Akechi acts surprised as he turns towards the painting once more "What a wonderful woman! Befitting of the Captai- _what_?" 

Where before was the august figure of his Mother, a blur now turned the painting into another figure, barely visible. Then returned to the picture of his Mother as if nothing happened. The picture now shifts lightly.

This is a world made by cognition, so maybe...

The guard adds to Akechi before he can speak"That happens sometimes. The Queen is about to shift. The prior Monarch has lost power on the Captain. We haven't seen her in a long time."

His watch beeps lightly, warning Akechi of his upcoming meeting with the real Shido. Oh well, at least this time he got precious information about his Father's Palace. Akechi turns towards the guard and bows lightly.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I must leave. The Captain sent me to another request and I must not fail him. I'll return tomorrow" He taps his phone and gets out of the Palace and back to the bathroom in his apartment. A good place to control who sees him and where he's expected to stay for a long time.

Akechi opens the door of the bathroom and walks towards the small living room, grabbing a remote and turning on the TV. Of course Shido's arrival is on the news, his Father's face with clear signs of tiredness and his voice tinted with an annoyed edge. Oh, he's about to snap.

"So Shido Masayoshi needs a Queen, huh?" If his Father bends him over the office's table and has his way with Akechi, he won't mind it. He has been trying to get into Shido's pants since the very beginning with no luck. Akechi knows the older man likes him, his big hands like to grab him and the kisses are to die for, but all is fun and games until it gets too hot. Then Shido leaves him hanging with a troubled face. He's clearly interested and not feeling guilty over their differences in age or the fact they're both men, so it must be something else.

The TV makes a close up on Shido's face, a smirk after a small fit against another politician. But he's also very tense. And tired. That means distracted, careless even. Maybe today he will finally get it. 

"Keep smirking while you can, Father."

Akechi laughs while he grabs a towel and returns to the bathroom, this time to take a shower. He has an appointment after all!

* * *

 

Shido gets inside the elevator of the building as his assistant is on his heels. He doesn't want to see her face any longer.

"Please, reschedule my meeting with the Prime Minister as we talked today. And wait for Kuramoto to send you his petition. Do not call him first." She simply nods and picks the 3rd floor. His assistant drops off on her floor, bows and leaves quickly. Shido pushes the 12th button and groans. He's ready to arrive to his house and sleep properly.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Akechi’s pleasant face appears into view, a smile on his lips and a playful spark in his eyes. Calm footsteps get closer and closer, mint and cinnamon slowly filling his nostrils. Shining sleak hair, soft skin, a pretty mouth and a witty tongue.

What a treat after the day he had.

“Ah, I knew you would arrive, Shido-san. I took the liberty to complete a few requests you left me on my desk in advance, as I am sure it will ease your burden”

Shido has to admit how he loves how relentlessly this young man vies for his attention with each touch he deliberately gives to him, the soft tone of his voice and his mannerism. How this young man yearns for a place in his bed and his life is cute.

Unsuccessful, sure; but borderline adorable.

Shido really wants to eat him up.

He moves along, opening the door to his penthouse and Akechi waits for him to enter with his bags, then Akechi slides himself next to him, leaves his coat and schoolbag and roams the place. Akechi is the nearest thing Shido had akin to a cat and he certainly is very easy on the eyes.

The detective is definitely his type: small, frail and carries himself nicely, but he doubts he has the curb of the tongue to keep everyone in place. The beauty is a bonus, the guy knows how to play the delicate young man in front of him to a T. Cheeky, coy, playful and yet unreachable, knows how to get around his head so he doesn’t resist the pull of his charm reading him like a book. And if he adds to the mix the absolute power he has at hand Akechi becomes irresistible.

They go to his office, Shido massaging his temples and Akechi walks in with aspirin and a glass of water. As Shido sits on his couch, he feels the small hands of the young man caress his shoulders.

"Whoa, you are so tense today, Shido-san. You should take care of your health, stress can take you to an early grave, you know?" the caresses turn into a massage and Shido closes his eyes.

"You are awfully attentive today. Anything happened?" This little guy sincerely tries his best to get in his graces. Adorable. 

"No, nothing to me at least. However I saw you on TV today. You were the big news all over the place! Still, you haven't been sleeping. You need to take care of your image, Shido-san." Shido chuckles at Akechi's concern. He isn't lying to anyone by pretending to care, but Shido likes their game of ' _pretending I don't know you are trying to screw me over'_ they secretly have. The thrill of the danger is another lure for Shido: The very fact Akechi is able to eliminate him presents enough challenge to keep him on his toes. Akechi won't do it of course, Shido would never allow it and has taken measures to do so; but he _can_.

Akechi's phone rings and breaks the atmosphere. 

"Oh. It must be the Talk Show from TVTokyo. I need to answer this. I need to plan my appearances to incriminate the Prime Minister" Akechi removes his hand from Shido's shoulders and winks at him. "I'm sorry, I promise this will be short."

Shido simply points to the seat in front of him.

"Please, take your aspirin as I answer this, Shido-san."

Akechi sits down and Shido briefly wonders how the young man would look with a dress.

Gorgeous, he suspects.

As he grabs a glass of water to take the aspirin, Shido feels the shuffle of clothes and a shoe falling under the table while Akechi keeps talking sweetly over the phone with the host. When he feels the base of the foot caress the inside of his legs, Shido simply raises an eyebrow while Akechi giggles and looks the other way: He knows how to win him over.

Shido rests his back on his chair, relaxing at the lazy ministrations of that foot until it reaches his groin.

The politician knows what comes next: toes trying to tease him, Akechi doing his best to give him a footjob, a pretty face waiting to be devoured moaning against his mouth and him ramming into Akechi on top of his desk or maybe sitting on his lap in his chair while the other bounces erratically.

Shido bets this is Akechi’s personal goal, entice him and finally pull him towards his body and Shido wants to play along but sadly his body won’t cooperate. It’s good, **_but not the best._**

It’s a pity he simply cannot use this as a moment to relax as he wishes to. The distraction is welcomed to his hectic schedule but it’s not enough.

It’s **_never_** enough.

He closes his eyes and travels to the past, where these caresses are forming the beginning of a scene in his head: a petite woman clad in leather making him beg for her touch while his tongue rolled down her boots, a riding crop sliding along his spine as he’s kneeling at her mistress’ feet, waiting for the permission to move, to breathe, to be free; thighs around his face, him being used for her pleasure as she rode him without a care, letting him only use his mouth to pleasure her, a burn on the back of his legs reminding him he’s not going to be able to sit without feeling it.

On days like this he really misses his mistress, someone who can break him slowly and then put him back again. That foot is doing wonders to ignite the ashes inside him, but it's too careful, too light. 

* * *

 

For a lion, Shido is reluctant to tear him apart with his maw as his foot caresses the obvious erection Shido has. Even with his socks, he can use his toes to go up and down, try to entice him but Akechi is biting his lip, at his wits end: Shido wants someone to serve him, to be a pleasant pretty thing next to him, so why he isn't fucking him yet? What is stopping him? His mother was always a delighted enchantress, always smiling and polite, restrained. If she was the Queen, then what is he doing wrong? He needs to become Shido's Monarc---

Wait.

Shido's... Monarch.

What if...

_What if he puts pressure?_

It's worth a try. He can make it pass as a slip with the call if it doesn't go well, but this would fit with Mother's attitude.

Akechi laughs lightly and lifts the phone from his face, and then grunts softly as he digs his heel on Shido's crotch hard. And Shido, his Father, the man who has been his obsession for the past years, a bunker of muscles and shouts, the most dominant man he has ever met, _actually moans_. Akechi's face cannot hide his surprise, one mirrored in Shido's face.

Shido wants a Queen.

_Shido wants a Queen._

SHIDO WANTS A QUEEN.

He slips back to the phone, still looking straight at Shido's shocked face, tense as a string. "I'm sorry, can we arrange this later? There's a sudden matter that requires my entire attention. Please excuse me" and hangs up, noticing how Shido's breathing hasn't returned to normal. This is now or never. If Akechi plays his cards right, he can assure a place right next to his Father for the next election and maybe even after.

Akechi breathes deeply, closes his eyes and sighs sweetly, smiling slowly. As he opens his eyes once again, he drinks in the slight blush on Shido's cheeks. "Shido-san, I told you I would always be with you and assist you in whatever you need, no matter what" He digs once again the heel, sighing lightly and Shido closes his eyes, trying to contain his moan. "I want to relieve your stress, Shido-san. Let me help you, let me be the one who gives you what you need" His Father relaxes against the chair, still fighting his moan but that delicious blush is a tell tale of his inclinations and how much he likes it when Akechi takes control.

He removes his feet and Shido's tension returns, fighting any kind of comfort with all he can must.

Oh! So he _wants_ to be broken! 

He stands up slowly and moves his hips as he walks closer to Shido. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. But let me ease your burden, Shido-san. If I can do it, then let me help you. I will break you and let you be free." Akechi is standing next to Shido, who hasn't move from his seat. He has a nice view of his Father below him. He grabs lightly Shido's face and moves it towards him, and his Father is letting him, his Father is letting him! "Trust me, do as I say. I'll stop as soon as you want me to, Shido-san" There's fear on Shido's eyes, but also clear interest. He hasn't said not.

Perfect!

Akechi's head is chanting _yes, yes, yes!_ because he finally has Shido right when he wants it.

His hold on Shido's face gets tighter "Then today you will please me. Once I'm satisfied I'll reward you. And keep your hands to yourself, today I will take as much as I want" A spark of something in Shido's eyes is all he needs to know he's very much into this. There's anger, yes... but also the desire for a challenge, to be decimated. Akechi smiles coldly as now gets both hands to grab Shido's face "Oh? Someone is up to the task! Then please me, _Masayoshi_."

Smashing his mouth against Shido while he's still standing gives him a new high. Shido is just letting him be, submitting to this small request. He's not going to let Father breathe. Akechi breaks the kiss and Shido looks at him with the same defiance, but clearly interested. "Oh my, my pet has claws. Such control, such restraint!" He sits on the table in front of Shido, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, looking down on Shido's rouge mouth. "So prideful, a tower. Maybe a lion? A majestic creature on my feet. But I want you to cry for me! Sing under my hands, my lion!" 

He grabs Shido's collar and pulls him up. Shido lets him do what he wants. Like a string-less puppet.

_Perfect._

"Use your mouth to serve me, pet. Look at me as you do it. And maybe, maybe, I'l reward you." He pulls him closer to whisper at Shido's ear "Now get on it, Masayoshi. Your pretty mouth will become my hole, hmm? Don't you love it? Don't you desire it? To serve me?" Akechi lightly bites the ear he's whispering to "Don't you want to serve your  _Queen_?"

Oh, he heard that moan coming out from Shido. He really is into this!

Akechi opens his legs and Shido simply lowers his head to rest on his crotch. He's still breathing hard. "Look at you, the Minister of Special Affairs, the man who has the entire government on his shoulders, Shido Masayoshi, now serving a high-school boy. Come on, lower my zipper and get it inside your mouth. You like to use that tongue to make everyone cower before you. Now use it to serve me."

He knows he's saying this to get Shido in the mood, but if this isn't a good view then he's lying. 

Shido takes him in his mouth, resisting it at first, as he not believing he's supposed to do this. The entire scenario is a reward after so many nights on his Palace: his Father, reluctant to give him a blowjob but tempted to do it. Oh well, Akechi needs to stop playing around then. With his leg he pushes Shido's head against his crotch, making him take his cock fully. He can feel how he hits Shido's throat. Good God, this is really happening. "I believe you were supposed to serve me, pet. Make yourself useful"

The cold tone make Shido's cheeks flush as he sucks. He doesn't resist how Akechi is simply using his mouth. 

"The Prime Minister now lays in pieces because of you, _you_ managed to destroy him. I saw it on TV, the entire country did. What a capable man, what an amazing politician, hmm? I've heard you, mocking the little man and how he writhes under the Princess' touch. Was that amusement...or perhaps jealousy? Because now you're here, being fucked in the mouth by a sixteen year old boy and enjoying every second of it, my pet. What a disgusting little man you are, getting yourself off just when someone steps on you." 

When Shido tries to lower his eyes, Akechi grabs his face with his hands again and pushes him farther, choking his Father. "I said keep looking at me, pet. Shall I guide you?" His nails dig on Shido's scalp. That's going to leave a mark. "Very well, I'll use you as I see fit. Or maybe you want me to ravish that pesky little mouth. Don't worry, pet. I'll break you sweetly, just like you need."

It's intoxicating how much Shido's mouth is making him crazy. Akechi is openly whining and moaning, fucking with abandon Shido's mouth.

"Yes, yes, that's what your mouth is good for. Make me come, Shido-san. Make me come, _Masayoshi_. Serve me as you are made to." Shido's mouth relaxes as Akechi keeps fucking him, now his thighs hugging Shido's face. His Father is resting his face against one of his legs, exertion obvious in his features. "That mouth which hurls insults, that orders the fate of a country. The same that sends people to their deaths is now full of my cock, and so hungry for it." Akechi takes out his dick from Shido's mouth and admires his work. "Completely debauched, destroyed. Ar you teary-eyed, pet? Is it because this is too much, or because is it simply too good?"

Shido wants to say something, but he bites it back. Akechi chuckles. He takes out his dick almost completely and slam it back, enjoying how Shido coughs. His Father doesn't fight it.

"Oh? Do you want to tell me something, my lion. Say it. Say it now." Shido shifts his eyes, annoyed. He wants to keep playing! Akechi's hands leave Shido's scalp and now grab his face by the jaw. "Oh, come on! You know you want to say it! Tell me, tell your Queen what you desire. I may listen, I may give it to you! Be a good pet and I'll give you the entire world, I'll make everyone kneel for you. Just be honest with me and tell me what your heart hungers for."

One of Shido's hands squeezes lightly Akechi's thigh. The young man removes his dick from Shido's mouth. "Yes?"

"Please."

Akechi gleams.

"Please what, pet? Please stop? Please get me off? Please what?"

Shido looks back at him, defiance so exquisite on his eyes and yet he's giving in.

"Please...more"

He plunges inside Shido's mouth and he can hear how his Father moans against his skin. Shido is resting his face against his thigh as he lets Akechi fuck his mouth with abandon. Akechi feels like he's touching the stars. This time is Akechi the one who breaks eye contact and looks up at the ceiling, lost in pleasure "That's what I wanted to hear! My pet! My lion! Pleasure me, make me reach it! Surrender to me and give me your entire self to me to play with! And I will give you the world!"

Akechi closes his eyes, lost in the pleasure, moaning as he rams inside Shido's mouth. "So wet, so perfect. So warm and pliant to me! Take it, take it all, my pet! Masayoshi, you're making me feel so good. So good, my lion. So good!"

He comes and spills directly into his Father's throat. Akechi releases Shido's face sweetly, seeing how there's a trail of cum joining his now softening dick with his Father's tongue. He looks down at Shido's pants and sees a blotch on them. Akechi chuckles lightly. 

"Oh! My sweet lion! Serving me got you to come! What a naughty pet, coming when he's not told to, but today I'm feeling benevolent." He caresses Shido's jaw, now looking him with abandon and satisfaction. Akechi slides down from Shido's desk and into Shido's lap. 

He kisses him deeply, tasting himself. Shido's arms finally recover and pull him close, tired.

"Now it's my turn to reward you for such a good job, Shido-san. And since you love my feet so much, then enjoy them." Akechi sits back on the desk in front of Shido, snickering. "No hands, Shido-san. Just my feet. Come like that, my pet." he opens Shido's zipper and sees how hard his Father is. Magnificent! "Look at you, so ready to come! Remember, no hands!"

Akechi then drags his feet, wool caressing the throbbing erection and Shido sighs. His toes go up and down over the shaft, making small friction over it. Shido's face is a poem, moaning very quietly, looking down with his eyes closed. As conflicted his face looks, his shoulders now sag and his jaw relaxes. A satisfied lion. 

"My dear pet, enjoying your Queen's feet. Does it feel good? How I'm still with my uniform and yet breaking you slowly? Who cares, you are finally resting, isn't it? My beast." Akechi grabs Shido's shirt and pulls him lightly towards him, smiling sweetly. "You're about to explode, isn't it? Then do it. Show me how much you want your Queen."

Shido's chest trembles as his face goes down and he comes. Akechi's feet feel warm with the cum now covering them. 

"You did good, Shido-san. You did so good. I will give you what you need at any time, just call me. Just tell me" He rises Shido's head and then talks against his lips, enjoying the complete focus his Father has on him. "I'll be here for you, just give me a call."

At the end of their kiss, Shido coughs and finally speaks.

"W-Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Akechi-kun." He's up to grab tissues to clean the cum near his mouth, but Akechi gets ahead of him, using a handkerchief and wipes him carefully. Shido lets Akechi clean him. "To think you have it in you. I can have my domme in you. You truly are a man of many talents."

Akechi looks at him curious. "Domme? I didn't know you were familiar with such a term, Shido-san." Akechi's behavior returns to the polite young man at Shido's orders but he remains sitting on the desk, above his Father. He briefly wonders what face would Shido make when he finds out his lover is his own son.

Completely worth the wait!

Shido looks up, raising an eyebrow. "I'm more surprised you know what that word means. Are you sure you are in highschool?" 

Akechi laughs.

"I used to have a mistress, someone like you to break me. It has been almost two decades without knowing what was of her. And now I don't have to." Shido grabs one of Akechi's feet, removing the cum-stained sock and massaging it lightly, causing Akechi to flinch. "I have someone better here in front of me, so much better."

Akechi smiles sweetly at Shido, knowing that tomorrow, when he enters his Father's Palace, the painting of Mother will be replaced with his own. And boy, did that dig on his own performance over hers boost his ego. In your face, Mother.

"Always a pleasure, Shido-san. Always a pleasure."

_You're mine, Father._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is both a gift to Nanaki and a response to a request at the kinkmeme.  
> I killed two birds with one stone.  
> I feel happy with this fic.


End file.
